<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trickster's Treats by Legendary_Map_Maker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298606">Trickster's Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Map_Maker/pseuds/Legendary_Map_Maker'>Legendary_Map_Maker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Trick-or-Treating in Japan, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Mild Language, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Spoilers, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Map_Maker/pseuds/Legendary_Map_Maker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nonsense from the Phantom Thieves, and a couple friends, going trick-or-treating on Halloween. (Contains Post-Game Spoilers!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trickster's Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! Remember to stay safe, this year (2020) especially!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wizard, an alien, and a Black Frost prowled down the street. The alien and Black Frost each had a single orange bucket, an evil grin spread across both their faces and the surface of their buckets. They held their bins of sinful sweets before them, awaiting the moment they could con more people out of their own.</p><p>Meanwhile, the wizard carried three bags: one held before him, the other two hanging off his back, hidden from any who looked at him from the front. His front bag was the emptiest, a fact he had resigned to long before the night began. The two behind him, while filled to the brim, were not his to use or consume.</p><p>The trio of misfits approached the door, a dim yellow light washing over them. The alien reached out with a purple tentacle and pressed a button by the door. A buzzer rang out and alerted the dwellers within. The three stood ready for their victims. The door opened.</p><p>“Trick-or-treat!”</p><p>“Aw, you two are so precious!” the old lady at the door said. She handed the orange-haired alien and the silver-haired Black Frost a handful of candy.</p><p>The Black Frost bounced in place. “Hee ho! Hee ho!”</p><p>The alien didn't make eye-contact with the old lady. “Th-thank you!”</p><p>The frizzy-haired wizard, still holding his bag out, shouted “I'll steal your heart!”</p><p>“Of course, one for the chaperon, too.” The old lady smiled as she dropped a single gum drop into the bag.</p><p>Internally, the wizard sighed. Externally, he looked at the woman expectingly. “What about the twins?”</p><p>“What twins?” the old lady asked, confused. She looked back at the children and noticed a Jack Frost and a Jack-o'-Lantern now part of the group, with faces identical---aside from their eyepatches---to that of the Black Frost. What she did not notice was the Black Frost's disappearance.</p><p>“Trick-or-treat!” the twin Jacks cheered, wide smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>“Oh, pardon me. I don't know how I forgot you two.” She looked back up at the wizard. “Taking four kids trick-or-treating, three of them being triplets? You have your work cut out for you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the wizard agreed.</p><p>“Hey, Inmate!” Jack-o'-Lantern yelled. “Keep whining, and maybe we won't share our candy with you after all!”</p><p>“Indeed,” Jack Frost said, softer. “Gratitude is the expected response to such generosity.”</p><p>The old lady chuckled. “Yes, keep the dark wizard at bay. Don't let him take any more hearts!”</p><p>“Thanks, g'night,” the wizard told the old lady before he herded the three children back to the streets.</p><p>The twins hung their bags back on the wizard's back, and took their bucket back from its hook. After a flash of light, the Jacks merged together back into a Black Frost.</p><p>“Hey, you actually said the right thing that time,” the alien told the Black Frost.</p><p>“I still prefer 'Trickster's treat.' Trick-or-treat invites malicious intent, but Trickster's treat is more accurate to what we are doing.” She reached into her bucket and pulled out a couple candy bars. She held them out for the wizard, beaming innocently. “Here you go, Trickster!”</p><p>“Thanks.” The wizard accepted the candy, and while the Black Frost wasn't looking, he snuck one candy each into the bags behind his back. She <em>thought</em> she was giving him candy, and she wasn't losing any candy in the process. It was a win-win as far as he was concerned.</p><p>As the trio walked down the street, on their way to the next house, the wizard happened to notice a vase on display by the sidewalk. It was a piece of some elaborate Halloween decorations, but his contemplation of the vase took his full attention. He didn't notice the approach of two of his friends.</p><p>“Hey, Renren!”</p><p>“Senpai!”</p><p>Ren swiped his hand through the vase, instinctively making a grab for the loot within. As the glass shards splattered into the ground, the alien panicked. “Not again! Ruuuuuun!” The alien grabbed the Black Frost's wrist, and the two ran off into the night. Ren followed shortly behind, entering a sprint familiar to his time in the Metaverse.</p><p>“Wait, dude!” a pirate called after him. “Where the hell's he goin'?”</p><p>A princess in “glass” slippers looked at and pointed to the vase's debris. “Um... did Ren-senpai just break that vase?”</p><p>“Shit, not again...”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...” a blue-haired spirit wondered. With his fingers, he framed the streamers hanging in the cafe. “Perhaps we should adjust it to the right?”</p><p>“Yusuke...” a zombie-cop groaned, “we've been adjusting it to the right and to the left for the last half-hour.”</p><p>“If we keep this up,” said a candy princess, “we won't have any energy left for trick-or-treating...”</p><p>“The position of this streamer is vital to tying the composition together! If misplaced by even the slightest millimeter, the eye may be drawn away from all our hard work!” As usual, Yusuke was passionate about his art. “Ann, surely you can agree with this assessment!”</p><p>A succubus was occupied pecking her way through a bowl of candies when her name was said. She rushed the bowl back to the bar---a ghost cat frantically dodged it---and tried to convince her friends she was listening. She failed. “Yeah, totally... whatever it was you said.”</p><p>“You weren't listening, were you?” the candy princess asked.</p><p>“Ann, were you already eating the treats?” the zombie-cop asked.</p><p>“No... to both of thoooose,” Ann answered.</p><p>“But we just saw you with the bowl of candy,” Yusuke said. “You still hold a wrapper in your hand.”</p><p>“Ann,” the zombie-cop said, “I'm starting to think you need more acting lessons.”</p><p>“H-hey! It's not easy when you're on the spot!”</p><p>“Can I pleeease have a candy,” the ghost cat begged. “Just one...”</p><p>“I'm sorry Mona-chan,” the candy princess said. “But chocolate can be really bad for cats.”</p><p>“Yeah, I read about it in an article the other day,” Ann said.</p><p>“I ate a whole onion once!” Morgana argued. “That <em>proves</em> I can eat human foods.”</p><p>“I'm really sorry, Morgana,” the zombie-cop said. “But we don't want to risk it.”</p><p>“I struggle to imagine forgiving myself if I were responsible for you falling ill,” Yusuke said. “That's not even considering how Ren would feel...”</p><p>“If Akechi dying upset him, imagine if it was Morgana...” the zombie-cop said. Suddenly, the room became very quiet.</p><p>“Let's change the subject,” the candy princess said. “Mako-chan, how long until Ren-kun returns with Futaba-chan and Lavenza-chan?”</p><p>Makoto pulled out her phone and checked the time. “About fifteen minutes. If decorations are done, that gives us some time to kill.”</p><p>“The decorations are far from finished!” Yusuke countered. “We've still yet to finalize the positional adjustments to the streamers.”</p><p>“I dunno, it looks pretty good from here,” Ann said.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys did great,” Morgana meowed.</p><p>“Let me see.” Yusuke walked up to Ann and Morgana. He leaned back so his head was between the two. “Of course. I failed to remember the piece would be viewed from various angles! We may need to start over and-:”</p><p>“No!” Makoto and the candy princess declared in unison.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Is that them?” Yusuke asked.</p><p>“It... shouldn't be,” Makoto said. “There's no way they'd get back this early.”</p><p>“Maybe Ryuji and Sumire decided to wait here after all,” Morgana guessed.</p><p>“It could also be trick-or-treaters,” the candy princess said. “Ann-chan, could you please pass me the candy?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Haru.” Ann passed the bowl to Yusuke, who passed it to Makoto, who passed it to Haru.</p><p>“Thank you.” Haru took the bowl and opened the door. “Happy Hallo-What!”</p><p>“Ah, it's you...” a warlock at the door said.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“No... more... running...” the alien said between gasps for air.</p><p>“Did you not run this frequently in the Metaverse?” the Black Frost asked.</p><p>“We did, and it was the worst!” the alien groaned. “I don't have the HP for this...”</p><p>“Sorry,” Ren apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Old habits die hard.”</p><p>“Lavenza,” the alien started, “can you have Caromeme yell at him again?”</p><p>Lavenza looked down. “I would prefer limiting how often I must split. It is bearable if done sparingly, but too frequently can be... an unpleasant experience...”</p><p>“Then why do you do it at each door?” Ren asked.</p><p>Lavenza looked up and beamed. “It earns us more candies!”</p><p>“Yeah... maybe you shouldn't do that, then,” Ren said.</p><p>“But Ren,” the alien said, “caaaandyyyy! I haven't gone trick-or-treating in years! We need to earn a lot to make up for lost time!”</p><p>“There you guys are!” a pirate called after them. A Cinderella followed closely behind him. “What the hell happened!”</p><p>“Senpai, I thought you were going trick-or-treating, not ruining people's decorations.”</p><p>“I like treasure,” was all he said. He felt no need for further justification.</p><p>“Hey Ryuji! Hey Sumire!” the alien greeted.</p><p>“'Sup Futaba!” Ryuji answered with his signature grin.</p><p>“Did you all earn a lot of candy?” Sumire asked.</p><p>“Got any to spare?” Ryuji added.</p><p>Lavenza turned to Ren. “Trickster, I thought you said we would meet up with your friends back at Leblanc.” Ren nodded. “So then why have these two joined us?”</p><p>“Oh, well uh, we thought we'd catch up with you guys,” Ryuji explained. “Get some quick candy before we all went to the rich neighborhood for the <em>real </em>trick-or-treating.”</p><p>“I was also looking forward to spending more time with you, Senpai!” Sumire cheered.</p><p>“The 'real' trick-or-treating?” Lavenza asked. She shook her Halloween bucket. “We have already acquired for ourselves an impressive sum of candy. That is not even considering what we've hung on the Trickster's back.”</p><p>“You think that stuff's good?” Ryuji asked. “Wait 'til it gets dark and <em>all</em> the houses got their porchlights on, and you're gettin' full-sized bars at every door!”</p><p>Sumire giggled. “We'll have enough candy to last us-:”</p><p>“A week!” Ryuji finished for her, excited.</p><p>“A week, Senpai?” Sumire asked, surprised. “Do you really finish your Halloween candy in one week! What about all the calories, the nutrition---or lack thereof! That can't be good for you, Ryuji-senpai!”</p><p>“Git gud, man,” Futaba said. “You gotta make your candy last <em>at least</em> until Christmas. Come December 20<sup>th</sup>, it's fair game!”</p><p>Lavenza tugged on Ren's sleeve. “Trickster, they speak in tongues...”</p><p>Ren gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder. “That's just how they talk...”</p><p>“No, you still need to eat it in moderation even after Christmas,” Sumire said. She turned to Ren. “Please back me up here, Senapi!”</p><p>Ren adjusted his glasses and smirked. “I have no self-control.”</p><p>“Senpai, no...”</p><p>Futaba shot a fist in the air. “Yeah! Ren's team gorge!”</p><p>Ryuji slapped Ren on the back. “Now <em>that's</em> what's bonkin'!”</p><p>Lavenza raised a hand. “Um, may you please explain that word. 'Bonkin''?”</p><p>“Uh, well... when somethin's dope it's bonkin'. Y'know?” Ryuji explained.</p><p>“And for something to be dope?”</p><p>“Well,” Futaba said, “something is dope if it's lit.”</p><p>Lavenza looked at Ren desperately. “Trickster...”</p><p>“Bonkin' means cool.”</p><p>Lavenza breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for that clarification. For a moment, I worried my ability to communicate with humans was beginning to wane.”</p><p>“Moooood!” Futaba said.</p><p>Ren sighed as he pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch. “We should head back.”</p><p>“Should I tell the others, Senpai?” Sumire asked.</p><p>“Others?” Ren looked around. Somehow, he was alone with Sumire. “I looked away for five seconds. Where did they all go?”</p><p>“Um...” Sumire began pointing. “Ryuji-senpai went that way, Futaba went <em>that</em> way, and Lavenza-chan went... that way, I think.”</p><p>“They split up?”</p><p>Sumire nodded. “They each kind of wandered off separately. Sorry, Senpai...”</p><p>It was time for threat analysis. Ryuji was the oldest, so Ren (probably) didn't need to worry about him. Back when he first met her, he'd probably think Futaba would need to be found first, but she's grown a lot since then; Sojiro even told him she made a couple friends at Shujin. Still, it would be better if she was found sooner rather than later.</p><p>Which left Lavenza. Now, he didn't think she herself was in any danger---he spent too long earning his two bookmarks to think that---but her power meant she could be a danger to others. People dressed like monsters, automatic and electronic jumpscares, and everyone in the city trying to spook anyone they met... He'd rather not find out what would happen if she used Megidolaon in reality.</p><p>There was also her lack of knowledge in human cultures. He chuckled at the mental image of her on some rooftop waving a Halloween decoration, cheering about what she found while giving the homeowners a heart attack.</p><p>“Sumire, follow Futaba. I'll find Lavenza.”</p><p>“And Ryuji-senpai?”</p><p>“We'll look for him after we've found the others.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Goro Akechi!” Makoto shouted.</p><p>The warlock tipped his hat. “Yes, that would be me.”</p><p>“This is preposterous!” Yusuke shouted. “After we dismantled Maruki's reality, you, you...”</p><p>There was a a pause from the others. Ann broke the silence. “We thought you were dead.”</p><p>“How insulting that you think so little of me...” Akechi adjusted one of his gloves.</p><p>Haru wasn't looking at Akechi. “I'm sure Ren-kun will be happy to see you're still alive.”</p><p>“Oh, but he already knows.”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Wait!” Morgana said. “Are you the person Ren's texting all the time when he thinks I'm not looking? The person he's constantly leaving the house to meet!”</p><p>“Perhaps...” Akechi chuckled dryly. “Ren told me he was going to inform you all of my survival before I arrived, but it seems that was not the case. Granted, I am a tad early.” Akechi allowed himself a small grin. “I'm sure he regrets not being here to see the looks on your faces.”</p><p>Makoto placed a hand on her chin. “He did mention something he wanted to warn us about before we started trick-or-treating. I'm guessing it was related to your appearance here, wasn't it?”</p><p>As most of the Phantom Thieves shifted uncomfortably at the silence, Ann decided to break it. “Um, do you want to take a seat?”</p><p>“If it wouldn't be too much to ask,” Akechi said. He turned to Haru, who wasn't looking at him. His expression was serious again. “I won't apologize; I'm not sorry, and I refuse to lie and claim that I am, but I'll leave if you'd prefer. I only chose to participate in this childish tradition at Ren's insistence. However, I recall you're team requiring a unanimous vote regarding most decisions. I wouldn't blame you if you'd prefer I kept my distance.”</p><p>“No, you don't need to,” Haru said, her face still downcast. “Even if I'd rather you gone, you're Ren-kun's friend... and we know he cares about you.” She made eye contact with him, a determined look on her face. “Besides, just like when we were dealing with Dr. Maruki, I'd rather you be somewhere I can keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Akechi chuckled. “I can't say I disagree with your reasoning...”</p><p>After Akechi sat down, and the Phantom Thieves returned to their conversations, life slowly returned to the room. Akechi sat in the corner in silence while the other Phantom Thieves discussed the night's plan amongst themselves. Then, a knock came on the door.</p><p>As Ren lead his group through the door, Akechi called out to him. “Out late again, dear?”</p><p>Ren laughed. “Sorry, honey.”</p><p>Morgana groaned. “Not this joke again...”</p><p>“I'm surprised,” Akechi said. “I expected a greater reaction from you all upon seeing me.”</p><p>“Oh, Renren told us to expect you,” Ryuji said.</p><p>Ren adjusted his glasses and grinned. “Their faces were priceless.”</p><p>“As were theirs,” Akechi gestured to the Phantom Theives already at Leblanc, “I assure you.”</p><p>Lavenza bounced in place, holding her hand in the air. There were some leaves stuck to her sleeve, but that was not relevant to what she said. “I knew he was alive!”</p><p>“I wish you told me,” Ren said.</p><p>“Well, I didn't know then...”</p><p>Futaba groaned. “Can we please stop wasting time with Messy-Akechi and-”</p><p>“'Messy-Akechi!'?” Messy-Akechi questioned.</p><p>“-get some candy!”</p><p>Ren nodded. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Yoooooooo!” Ryuji cheered as he dragged in a bag full of candy. “Guess who scored tonight!”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I can't believe how many sweets we got!” Ann said, following after him.</p><p>“That's right, we did!” Ryuji added.</p><p>Makoto came in carrying two bags of candy. Haru followed shortly behind holding none. “Can you please keep it down. We don't want to get boss a noise complaint, do we?”</p><p>A quiet chant grew from the doorway. Four voices chimed together as the twins, Futaba, and Ren marched in with their bags and buckets of candy. “Candy. Candy. Candy! Candy! <em>Candy! Candy! </em><em><b>Candy!</b></em>”</p><p>“What did I just say?” Makoto scolded.</p><p>The four dropped their bags on the bar. “CANDY!”</p><p>Makoto sighed. Haru giggled and patted Makoto on the back. With a smile, she assured “It's okay, Mako-chan.”</p><p>Sumire, Akechi, and Yusuke walked in last. Yusuke said “We did gather quite the haul.”</p><p>Morgana stuck his head out of Yusuke's bag. “Hey Yusuke, why is there lasagna in here?”</p><p>“One house had regretted to inform me they ran out of candy. Just as I was assuring them it was fine, my stomach growled. They would not let me leave until I partook in dinner with them.” Yusuke smiled. “Their generosity knew no bounds, for they gifted to me all leftovers, as well.”</p><p>“Is <em>that</em> where you disappeared to for half-an-hour?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“You can't talk,” Ren said.</p><p>“Hey! I-I didn't <em>mean</em> to get lost on the way back to Leblanc...”</p><p>“Lavenza getting stuck in a tree, I understand,” Ren began.</p><p>“Hey, Inmate!” Caroline yelled. “You wanna-hmmmmmff!” Justine put a hand over Caroline's mouth.</p><p>“Futaba getting distracted by an animatronic, I also understand.”</p><p>“The dude said it was handmade! You just can't appreciate tech!”</p><p>“But how did you get lost in a haunted house?” Ren asked.</p><p>“Uh, it was a <em>maze</em>!”</p><p>The Phantom Thieves (and guests) took a moment to laugh. Afterward, Justine withdrew her hand from Caroline. “Caroline licked my hand...”</p><p>“Wha-! No, I didn't!” Caroline countered. Justine wiped her hand on Caroline. “Hey! Don't wipe spit on me!”</p><p>Ren sighed and shook his head. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Futaba shoved her bucket of candy in his face. “Ren can you check it for me?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“You know it is exceptionally rare for someone to tamper with your candy, right?” Akechi asked.</p><p>“Well, my mom always used to check it for me.”</p><p>Akechi couldn't respond to that.</p><p>“I don't check my candy,” Ryuji said, grinning, “and I'm still fine.”</p><p>“Uh...” Ann began, “you might not be the best example...”</p><p>“Mako-chan, we should help check candy, too,” Haru said. “It's our duty as senpais!”</p><p>“Good idea, Haru.” Makoto, Haru, and Ren each took the candy bags and buckets to the bar and began to sort through each piece, of which there were many.</p><p>Akechi crossed his arms. “You three enjoy your menial labor. <em>I'll</em> be enjoying my own candy.”</p><p>Ren offered a bag to Akechi. “Wanna see who can check the most candy?”</p><p>Akechi scoffed. “If you think I have interest in such a basic challenge, then perhaps you don't know me as well as you think?”</p><p>“Scared to lose?”</p><p>Akechi sighed. “Nevermind. You know me all <em>too</em> well... Move over!”</p><p>“Hey, you guys!” Makoto called out, noticing Ren and Akechi were sprinting through candies. “Don't go so fast you miss something!”</p><p>“Pfft, you truly underestimate my eye for detail...”</p><p>“One done,” Ren said, holding out Futaba's bucket.</p><p>“Yay!” Futaba cheered as she snatched it from his hands.</p><p>“I'll catch up...” Akechi said. He shoved a finished bucket to the edge of the bar. The now recombined Lavenza took her bucket from the bar.</p><p>“You have my thanks,” she told Akechi before she sat by Futaba. “Now, for the only negative part of candy; we must first eat its shell.” She took a candy, still in its wrapper, and shoved it in her mouth.</p><p>“The hell!” Ryuji shouted. “Spit that out! You gotta remove the wrapper first!”</p><p>Lavenza swallowed the candy. “The wrapper? You mean humans typically remove the shell before consumption?”</p><p>“Do- do you just eat the wrapper?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Um...” Lavenza trailed off. Her eyes fell to the floor.</p><p>“Ew, a toothbrush!” Futaba groaned. “Ren... why did you leave that in there?”</p><p>Ren adjusted his glasses. “It wasn't tampered with.” He held out-“Another bag!”</p><p>“Oh, that one's mine!” Ann said.</p><p>“Now who's behind?” Akechi asked with a snicker.</p><p>“Uh... ain't it still you?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>“Nonsense! I finished that bag-” he pointed to another bag at the edge of the bar, “-just a few minutes ago!”</p><p>“Hey, that's mine! Why didn't you say anything!”</p><p>“I assumed you would notice.” As Ryuji took the bag, Akechi asked “Do I not get any thanks?”</p><p>“No!” Futaba shouted.</p><p>After some time had passed, and a few more bags of candy had been inspected. Haru announced “We're almost done!”</p><p>“Just two left,” Makoto noted.</p><p>“Mine and Akechi's,” Ren said. He took Akechi's bag and began to search through it.</p><p>“Is it really wise to trust me with <em>your</em> candy, Ren?” Akechi asked.</p><p>“You haven't tried to kill me yet.”</p><p>“Are you so sure about that?”</p><p>Ren smirked. “Yeah, unless you're a worse assassin than I thought.”</p><p>Akechi groaned before shifting all focus on the candy. He haphazardly tossed inspected candies into a pile. “Good, good, good---that's an obvious razor blade...” Akechi threw the candy in question, which appeared perfectly fine in all regards, in the same pile. Smirking, he added “It's fine as well.”</p><p>“Good, good, good,” Ren copied. He also tossed a normal candy into the pile Akechi was making. “That one also had a razor blade.”</p><p>“Wha- I was joking! Don't take my candy!”</p><p>Haru giggled. “Akechi-kun, are you really that possessive of your candy?”</p><p>Morgana laughed as well. “You really are like a kid, huh?”</p><p>Akechi growled. “It's not about the candy, it's about the principle! I will not be swindled by this thief!”</p><p>“Um, Akechi-senpai?” Sumire raised a hand. “Aren't you also a thief? As well as other things...?”</p><p>“For the last time!” Akechi snapped. He stood up and banged his hands against the bar. “I. Am. Not. A. Phantom. Thief!”</p><p>Sumire shrank back. “Right! Right!”</p><p>“Akechi,” Yusuke said, “do not make us evict you from our celebrations after what has so far been a successful night.”</p><p>Akechi sat back down and resigned to sorting more candy.</p><p>“Done!” Ren announced.</p><p>“Yoshizawa-san!” Akechi bolted up again. “You cost me my victory!”</p><p>“I'm sorry!” Sumire jumped up and hid behind the nearest person; in this case, that was Ann. Akechi earned a few glares from the rest of the Phantom Theives. To cheer her up, Ren offered Sumire one of his candies. “But Senpai, isn't that yours?”</p><p>“You can have it.”</p><p>“Ooh! Ren!” Futaba called out. “Can I have some of your candy, too!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Trickster! Trickster! I want some candy, too!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Wait, Reeeeeen! She already has <em>three</em> bags!” Futaba pointed out.</p><p>“She's the youngest one here---I think---do you really want to say no to her?” Ren asked.</p><p>Futaba looked down at Lavenza. Lavenza looked up at Futaba. “Fine! She's too adorable, but it still isn't fair!”</p><p>“Do not worry, I gave much of my candy to the Trickster!”</p><p>Ren looked away and scratched his neck. She kept giving him candy throughout the night, and he kept sneaking them back into her bags. Time to change the subject... “Uh... anyone else want some candy?”</p><p>“I mean, I can't exactly turn that down,” Ann said.</p><p>“You spineless martyr...” Akechi groaned. Then, a grin spread across his face. In his prince voice, he asked “Oh Ren, would you please give me some candy?” He clasped his hands together, and made the most pathetic, puppy-dog eyes he could. “Oh please? Oh please!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Wha-!” Akechi was taken aback. “I don't know if I should be impressed or irritated...”</p><p>“Probably neither,” Makoto said. “You were obviously faking it.”</p><p>“Can I <em>pleeeease </em>have a candy, too?” Morgana asked. “One candy shouldn't hurt...”</p><p>“I don't know...” Ren said. “Do you really want to risk being too sick for sushi?”</p><p>“Wait, sushi?” Morgana's ears stood upright and his eyes widened.</p><p>Ren nodded. “Tomorrow, I was thinking of getting some fancy sushi. To-go, of course.”</p><p>“Finally... sushi...” Morgana mumbled with a smile. “But I wish I could have some candy. Why couldn't I be human...”</p><p>“If it helps, Morgana,” Lavenza said as she picked him up, “I see you as a human.”</p><p>“Really, Lady Lavenza?”</p><p>“Yes, a four-legged human with a fluffy face!” She held him up in the air.</p><p>“Lady Lavenza, please stop...”</p><p>Ren laughed. Later, he would need to ask Futaba if there was any candy cats could safely eat. Still, Halloween was going pretty well so far. He expected it to continue to go well for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story. This story was admittingly a bit aimless, but I wanted to post it anyway to share some of the jokes I wrote. If you have any thoughts on the story, feel free to share it! Feedback is always enjoyed and appreciated! Even short or simple comments are great! :D</p><p>One joke I couldn't figure out how to include was Ren mentioning why his other confidants were too busy to join the Thieves' Halloween party. Among them, he would mention that Hifumi was playing in a Halloween Shogi tournament. This would be followed by this dialogue:<br/>Ryuji: "Is her costume a Shogi piece?"<br/>Ren: "Do you know what a Shogi piece looks like?"<br/>Ryuji: "Not really..."<br/>Ren: "It's a slab of wood with a character written on it."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>